Yokozawa Takafumi no Kotae (Yokozawa Takafumi's Answer)
by y-attachments
Summary: "I won't touch you until you ask me to." Two weeks ago, Yokozawa and Kirishima had an argument, resulting in Kirishima spouting those words to Yokozawa. Unable to understand Kirishima's words or why the two blew things out of proportion, Yokozawa is at a standstill in their relationship until a moment with his old love, Takano, made him see things through Kirishima's perspective.
1. Part 1

{This is my first fanfic that I've written. The story is actually complete, but to comply with the rules here regarding MA contents, I'll only upload the first 4 parts that aren't smutty. Please look at my profile for more information on reading the last 2 parts and thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic! Reviews, critiques and comments will be greatly appreciated to improve as a writer!}

Disclaimer: None of the characters, names, places etc. are mine. They are copyright materials of Nakamura Shungiku. I gain no profits from writing this fanfic. A more detailed Disclaimer can be found on the PDF file on my website. Read my profile for more information.

Warning: Some mature contents (i.e. thinking about the topic of sex) and coarse language. Read at your own risk.

Part 1.

_A __little over 1 and a half year into their relationship, at Marukawa's __Sales Department, mid-August..._

Once again, Yokozawa came to an ongoing realization that he definitely did not understand Kirishima—not even after being together for almost two years.

Kirishima was simply...an enigma.

Try as he may to probe deep into Kirishima's mind, Kirishima was on a whole different level from where he was when it came to where their relationship stood. They had a long road ahead of them—this was a definite truth Yokozawa was sure of. The two were so different, on different wavelengths in personalities, that they were sure to butt head and disagree over things every now and then.

But, still, what kind of idiot would say, _'I won't touch you until you ask me to,' _in a fit of anger over an argument the two of them had had? And the argument had been, out of all things possible in this world, about how Yokozawa _never_ initiates sex.

Yokozawa sighed and he stared through bleary eyes at the computer screen containing graphs and data on the latest sales numbers in front of him. He tried to concentrate on his job but his mind was thinking far too much about Kirishima. That argument was blowing things out of proportion and seemed to be tearing their relationship apart more than Yokozawa had expected.

To put it simply, it had been almost two weeks since they had that argument...and since they had sex.

He wondered, on more than one occasion when he was left alone to brood on his thoughts, if it had been too conceited of him to think that Kirishima _knew _him the best out of anyone in this world to know that he...was just too embarrassed to initiate sex more often?

If Kirishima was an extrovert, then Yokozawa was an introvert. Simple as that. It just wasn't in his nature to initiate sex or try to seduce Kirishima—he had no way in hell of knowing how to do that in the first place.

He admitted that it wasn't right to always be the one receiving in the relationship, though he doubted bottoming was what Kirishima had in mind when Kirishima told Yokozawa that he wanted to receive pleasure also. If anything, Kirishima probably wanted Yokozawa to seduce him, but that was just too embarrassing for him to think about doing.

Being together for almost two years with someone should have made sex less embarrassing and intimidating, but that seemed to be the opposite for Yokozawa. The more time they spent together, the faster his heart would beat, and the more idiotic he acted in his pathetic attempt to hide his embarrassment.

It was what..._his emotions_...did to him when he was around Kirishima. No one else could fluster him like Kirishima's innate ability to do so without trying.

To be honest, if he really had to be honest with himself, he was simply scared to let go of himself and his abundant pride, not knowing if Kirishima would find it sexy or...amusing when he tried his attempt of seduction. Just the thought brought immediate chills up his spine. It was definitely not a good idea to even attempt and try to be sexy—he was known as a bear in the sales department for a good reason.

And, as far as he was concern, 'Yokozawa' and 'sexy' simply did not go well together and neither should they attempt to collaborate in this lifetime. Ever.

"Yokozawa-san!"

The cheerful greeting from Henmi stirred his attention away from his thoughts and he glanced up at his co-worker. Nothing good seemed to happen when Henmi was in an overly cheerful mood, and especially when he was cheerful toward Yokozawa.

Henmi flashed him a bright smile.

_Absolutely nothing good happens when Henmi is cheerful,_ Yokozawa reiterated in his mind upon seeing that smile directed at him.

"Are you busy tonight?" Henmi's question only confirmed Yokozawa's thoughts that something ominous was going to pop out of Henmi's mouth in...3...2...1...

"Kirishima-san's department is hosting a drinking party and they asked if the sales department wanted to join in," Henmi said. His bright smile turned sly and he leered at Yokozawa. "I was asked by the ladies in that department to specifically ask you. You sure have become popular these last several months, Yokozawa-san," he said with a smirk.

Yokozawa grimaced. His popularity had risen ever since it became known that he'd save Matsumoto-san from a pervert on a train, but he wasn't happy with that as he found the stares and secret glances from his female co-workers to be annoying, rather than flattering. And, on top of that, neither was he happy with what Henmi had just told him about the party.

Kirishima rarely hosted parties, much less with how busy it gets during the onslaught of the summer months. Was this Kirishima's attempt of resolving the tension between them by getting them together on a neutral ground? Granted, two weeks was too long to hold onto an argument he no longer cared about...but still...to _host_ a drinking party?

Honestly, he'd prefer if Kirishima and him were alone and...

"Ah, you beat me to that," Kirishima's smooth voice said from behind Henmi, causing Yokozawa to jerk away from his thoughts and straighten up in his chair. Damn, he hadn't expected to meet Kirishima now, of all times, when his mind had been filled with Kirishima for the last hour or so.

"Kirishima-san! What a surprise to see you in the sales department."

"I'm just going around and asking people to join in the drinking party tonight. The more, the merrier, especially with all the expenses covered by the company."

Yokozawa quickly turn around to shut down his computer and stood up. "I have to go check up on stores," he murmured, brushing pass Henmi and Kirishima. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Kirishima's hand subtly brushed against his for the briefest of moment when he walked pass him. But, that thought quickly dissipated when Kirishima next spoke.

"Yokozawa, you will be at the party tonight?"

"Sorry. I have other plans that I can't break. Have fun without me." With those words, he rushed out, not understanding why he felt nervous around Kirishima. He hadn't been able to look him in the eyes, either. Was it because they hadn't spoke for the longest of time? Kirishima rarely came home these days due to work, and Yokozawa was usually left to care for Hiyori and Sorata by himself.

And damn if he had to admit it, but it had been lonely sleeping by himself these days.

He sighed as he exited out of the building and onto the busy street bustling with young teens. He was reminded from the sight of them out walking in the early afternoon that _O-bon _started today and would last until Sunday. The streets were only going to get busier as families were reuniting with one another all around.

However, despite it being a holiday, Marukawa was continuing to work their employees during the celebration as it was one of the busiest time of the summer months. Thankfully, Yokozawa had the weekend off. Perhaps he should take the time to visit his family to clear his head from his situation with Kirishima?

And then, a sudden realization came to him.

Most, if not _all, _of the bookstores were close because of the holiday. Shit—he must look a damned fool to Kirishima and Henmi as none of the stores he had planned to visit would even be open.

What was wrong with him to forget _this_?

With the dismal realization, his thoughts immediately went back to what he just did earlier. He suddenly felt guilty for looking as if he were running away from both Kirishima and the drinking party, even though he hadn't lied to Kirishima—he _did_ have plans with Takano today. They were going out drinking for the first time in a while, though Yokozawa knew that the drinking invitation from Takano had mostly been to discuss about that only thing Takano seemed to care enough about these days—Onodera Ritsu.

Now that Yokozawa was comfortable with letting his feelings for Takano go, he could only look at Takano with sympathy. Onodera was a dumbass of the most annoying kind, probably worse than _himself_—which was saying a lot as he was sure Kirishima found him annoying, also. But, Onodera was on a totally different level of annoying—perhaps this was the mysterious charm that Takano saw in Onodera?

Yokozawa couldn't be sure as he was always confused at what Takano saw in Onodera that endeared that guy to Takano so much. But, then again, he was never interested in people like Onodera to begin with.

The only thing he could say for sure was that love really did turn men into complete idiots.

Him, included.


	2. Part 2

Part Two

_Later that night at Takano's apartment, around 9:30 pm_

"You're an idiot," Yokozawa murmured to Takano before he took a swig of his warm beer. He grimace at the warm liquid going down his throat and he stifled a groan in disgust. Warm beer was the bane of a man's life on a sweltering summer night, though that didn't stop him from quickly finishing his third can.

"Why didn't you check in advance that the bar you frequent is renovating for the next two weeks? Hell, it wouldn't even be open because of _O-bon_. We traveled so far for shit and here we are at your apartment with cheap beer, and the beer just happens to be warm as hell because we forgot ice."

"Shut up," Takano said before he finished his second beer can, his dark eyes slanted in deep annoyance. "Warm beer isn't going to kill you."

Yokozawa said nothing in response and stretched his arms behind him before he leaned back against the chair. They'd gotten to the apartment almost an hour ago, and had been rather quiet, each drinking to themselves instead of talking to fill the silence.

He grabbed another beer can off from the table and opened it as he studied Takano for several minutes, taking little sips while noticing that Takano was stealing glances every now and then at the wall to his left—the wall that separated him from Onodera's apartment next door.

It was pathetic to see Takano resort to this by Onodera, but for all he knew, Takano seemed to be enjoying himself more with Onodera back in his life. Well, in that regards, it wasn't in his place to say anything out of context...unless Takano chose to bring up the subject himself—then all gloves were off for Yokozawa.

"How's...work?"

"Same as always."

"Is the sales department—"

"Don't tell me you invited me out to drink to talk about work? Might as well just ask me when I'm working if you're so damned curious."

Takano banged his head on the table and sighed before murmuring something Yokozawa couldn't quite catch, though he was sure he caught '_asshole_' coming out of Takano's mouth. He smiled at that insult, but his smile soon disappeared with Takano's next words.

"Do you find it...frustrating...when the one you love refuses to initiate the first move in the relationship?"

God, this was déjà vu of the worst kind.

First Kirishima, and now, Takano? What's next? A moment of epiphany with Onodera the moment he stepped out of Takano's apartment? Was this a joke, or was Yokozawa stepping into a twilight zone or something?

"What do you mean?" Yokozawa finally asked, straightening up in his chair.

Takano's head was on the table, his face directly looking at the wall to his left. It didn't take a genius to figure out who Takano was referring to...it just took a genius to figure out a solution to his everlasting relationship problems with Onodera.

"It makes me wonder..."

"Wonder?"

"Whether or not I have become a man that's able to make him comfortable to be around me."

"Regarding Onodera?"

"...Yeah."

"I can't say because I don't understand 1/10th of how Onodera's mind works. I do believe that you're a good man, and that's the honest truth."

Takano didn't look all too please with those words from his slight frown and he asked,"How about you? How does it feel when your lover doesn't initiate the first move?"

Yokozawa almost choked on the alcohol in his mouth at those words. To imagine his situation with Kirishima, it would be _him _that needed to initiate the first move, wouldn't it?

Still, perhaps this was as much a good time as any other to figure out what Kirishima went through from Takano's perspective. It hurt his pride to think that he was Onodera in this situation, but pride be damned. He needed answers to his problem with Kirishima as they couldn't keep their relationship like this any longer.

"Is it so bad...when your lover doesn't make the first move?" It was an honest question to ask, though he admitted, perhaps sly in this situation given that he and Takano were in reverse situations.

"Not bad...just frustrating as hell."

"Why?" Now, Yokozawa's curiosity was peaked by Takano's words. He settled his beer can on the table and cross his arms over his chest as he await Takano's answer.

Takano was quickly downing his third can of beer in less than an hour and working on his fourth can. Yokozawa knew that Takano was no lightweight, but he was easily susceptible to opening himself up too much when he drank too fast and past his limitations. And in this case, Takano was especially unrestrained when he was in his signature distraught state of mind that was focus on one person—and that person was none other than Onodera.

This much Yokozawa knew from when they first met so many years ago.

"It all adds up to the basics in every relationship," Takano said with a slight slur that would have been undetectable behind Takano's poker face if Yokozawa hadn't known him so well. "Does he feel comfortable enough to be around me and make the first move? Have I earned his trust throughout our times together? Does he know that I enjoy his efforts to open himself up to me, no matter how small it might be? And above all..."

"Above all?"

"Does he know that even _I_ can get hurt by him?"

Yokozawa felt a swoosh of air overtake his lungs at Takano's last, unexpected words. Those words, said so simply, implied more than the aloof way Takano said them.

His heart began to throbbed painfully, and it hurt to breathe when Kirishima immediately came to mind. Was it possible that Kirishima had been...hurt...by his actions, or rather, _lack _of action in their relationship? God, it pained him to realized that he had been vain and had just worried about _his_ circumstances, he had forgotten to see the whole picture involving Kirishima's own situation and his feelings.

Kirishima, even though he seemed so strong and perhaps a tad arrogant in his way of dealing with situations...surely, he was human also.

No, Yokozawa quickly amended, Kirishima was obviously a human person, same as him and everyone else in the world. It couldn't have been easy for him to constantly wait for Yokozawa to open up to him, but he had endured it for over a year, and close to two years at this rate, as he waited for Yokozawa to pick himself up from the blow that Takano had dealt him on that rainy day.

Perhaps their argument had been the accumulation of his frustration coming to life at Yokozawa's refusal to come up to stride next to Kirishima? Had his embarrassment to initiate sex and seduce Kirishima—to open himself up completely,cause Kirishima to lose his confidence in Yokozawa's feelings for him? To question how deep Yokozawa's affection for him went?

To _hurt _him?

And, Yokozawa admitted, being the coward that he was when it came to love, he ran away from it all, playing the innocent victim when there was no victim to begin with—but a compromise that needed to be addressed sooner within their relationship. A relationship that Yokozawa did _not_ want to lose at any cost.

Finding himself unable to say anything to comfort Takano, because he couldn't without being a hypocrite, Yokozawa finally said, "Perhaps he's just shy, or gets embarrassed easily. Coming strong onto others isn't easy for some people." At least with this, he could be honest with his words, even though it didn't make him feel better to use this as an excuse as it sounded pathetic—even to his own ears.

Takano laughed bitterly. His face turned to look at Yokozawa and his dark eyes were intense, showing a darkness that Yokozawa had not seen in a long time. It worried him.

"Maybe I'm just pissed that he's still holding onto the grudge from when we were high schoolers that he hasn't opened his eyes and see me as the man that I am now. _'Senpai, senpai,'_ he says in his sleep, or when he wants to get away from me, and I can't help but get jealous of the younger me who was his whole world. I had been someone that he could rely on and find comfort in. Someone that he trusted without a second thought. If that's not pathetic, tell me what is?" Takano's voice was frustrated and tinged with defeat at the obstacle still in front of him that he had yet to overcome.

"He's still holding onto a piece of you, rather than letting go. That much tells me that he's just..." Yokozawa paused, not sure if he should really say the next words that came to his mind. The last thing he wanted was to give Takano false hope, though it was pretty obvious to Yokozawa that Onodera was close to being in love, or, more accurately, _still_ in love with Takano.

Flashbacks of his confrontation with Onodera on the elevator right after he met and started his relationship with Kirishima came to his mind and stayed there. Onodera had admitted his love for Takano to him...and had apparently decided to keep it to himself, causing Takano all of this stress of not knowing where he stood in Onodera's eyes.

Ironically, for all the insults that Yokozawa gave Onodera, which he believed were rightly deserved at the time, it made him realized that Onodera was just...like _him_.

Hurt by the failure of a first love, and highly intimidated by the aspect of falling deep in love again, the two of them were too afraid to grasp a happiness that could so easily be taken away. They both probably wanted to let go of the love in front of them, but were too weak to relinquish their hold that was too tightly attached to the person they now love.

They truly were similar, despite being so obviously different. It was quite a humbling feeling to have, for sure, as Yokozawa never expected to ever connect on the same level as Onodera in this lifetime.

"Tells you what?" Takano's dry voice interjected into his thought.

A small smile came to his lips and he closed his eyes, saying the words that could now come so easily to him regarding his ex-rival toward Takano...all thanks to Kirishima.

"Onodera's just afraid to see you as your current self, Masamune. To open his eyes would mean he'd have to come face-to-face with his true emotions...toward you. We all have our pace, some slower than others—like Onodera, who is like a snail when it comes to love. But, at the end of the day, I believe he'll come around."

Takano said nothing and Yokozawa opened his eyes. Takano was staring at the same wall, a spark of hope in his pitiful eyes, and it just seemed wrong to look at someone else's vulnerable moment that called for complete privacy.

Looking away, he check up on his cell phone and was surprised to see that he'd missed four calls from Kirishima and one from Henmi. It had been on silent mode and he'd forgotten to switch after work had finished a couple of hours ago. Turning it to vibrate, he also noticed that Kirishima sent a text, asking if he'd be home for the night or not.

Yokozawa glanced at Takano. He seemed fine now, but it was probably best for Takano to not drink any more unless he wanted to become wasted. Surprisingly, Takano got sick easily when he drank too much, and Yokozawa did not want to stay and take care of him as he had a lot on his mind.

Looking back down at his cell, he texted a short response, _I won't be back tonight, _but immediately regretted that when his cell notified him that the text had been sent. Now was a perfect time to reconcile with Kirishima, though it was taking a lot of willpower to muster up the guts to think of ways to _seduce _Kirishima.

How did one go about in seducing a man like Kirishima, anyway?

Immediately, his cell started vibrating and Kirishima's ID came up as the caller. Waiting until the last moment to gather the courage to pick up his cell, he finally connected.

"Yes?"

"Where are you at?" Kirishima's cool voice demanded of him.

"At Takano's place." It was the truth, though Kirishima's _tsk_ over the phone meant that he was not pleased with the answer.

"Are you staying over at his place?"

"No, I'm leaving soon and I'll be going over to my apartment." From Takano's place, his apartment was closer than Kirishima's place if he used the train to get home.

"Wait there—I'll come pick you up."

"No need to." Yokozawa _really _wasn't prepare to come face-to-face with Kirishima now, not with how unsure he was after realizing that he had probably hurt Kirishima's feelings. Not to mention, it seemed as if Kirishima wasn't in a good mood, judging by the snappiness in his usually collected voice.

"It's just along the way from the bar we used for the party tonight. I'll be there in five minutes or less—don't go anywhere."

"Kirishima."

"Yokozawa, please."

Those two words spoke volumes, did things to Yokozawa's heart to make it clenched tightly in response. Yokozawa was unable to refute them, or Kirishima. That surprised him, but made things so much clearer to him regarding his own feelings for Kirishima.

"Alright. I'll meet you outside," he finally said before he disconnect the call. He turned to face Takano, who was looking at him with a curious look on his face.

"Kirishima."

That one word was all Takano said, but Takano obviously wasn't an idiot and he made the connection from the light in his eyes. Yokozawa said nothing to either confirm or reject the idea in Takano's mind, and started cleaning up the table of the beer cans.

"I'll be leaving now," he said a minute later upon finishing tidying up the table under Takano's scrutinizing and curious eyes.

"Yeah."

"Don't drink anymore, Masamune. You become a sobbing idiot when you're wasted."

"Shut up. I do not."

"It's the damned truth and you know it." He chuckled at the memories that came to his mind that confirmed his words.

"Takafumi."

"What is it this time? Need a shoulder to cry on?" he jokingly asked as he went to sit at the _genkan_ to put on his shoes. He turned to face Takano, who had gone quiet.

"...Thanks."

Embarrassed at Takano's word, Yokozawa turned around to face the door. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

"I mean it."

Yokozawa sighed. "This is why I don't like it when you drink too much, idiot. Anyway, lock up when I leave and go take a shower to clear your head."

"Yeah."

Yokozawa stood up and opened the door and shut it behind him. He turned to his right and...of all people, Onodera was standing outside his door, fidgeting his hands when he turned to look up at Yokozawa. The look of surprise in Onodera's eyes soon turned to hurt and suspicion.

Yokozawa sighed. It seems like he really was stepping into a twilight zone today.

And he really did not want this confrontation with Onodera right now.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

_Avoid him and just leave_, he told himself, repeating those words like a mantra in his mind. He took a step toward the elevator, but the hurt look on Onodera's face wouldn't leave his mind and he stopped in his track.

Takano was an idiot if he believed Onodera held no feelings for him, or that Onodera wasn't making any effort to initiate the first moves. Onodera was just...timid, judging by him being outside his door, wringing at his fingers to calm his nerves. He had probably been waiting for Takano to come home, _or,_ for Takano to come out of his apartment so that they could have a conversation.

Yokozawa noted that small subtleties and hints were Onodera's way of showing his growing feelings for Takano. He just wasn't as confident as he seemed on the outside, though it amused Yokozawa that he was able to decipher Onodera so easily now that his eyes were not green with envy.

But yes, any complete and blind idiot could see that Onodera was very much in love with Takano, judging by the fact that Onodera was still able to look hurt by just seeing Yokozawa leave Takano's apartment. For God's sake, it had been over a year since he had butted heads with Onodera over Takano, and he had already wiped his hands clean of being a contender for Takano's heart. The thought of attaining Takano's love did nothing for him now that he had Kirishima.

But, Onodera didn't seem to think so from the _look_ in his eyes that spoke for itself in declaring Yokozawa a monster for being in Takano's apartment this late at night.

Yokozawa sighed when he realized that damage control had to be dealt with before he could leave. The last thing he wanted was to cause trouble for Takano, or for Onodera to misunderstand their relationship now.

And, knowing Onodera as much as he did, the idiot was probably already formulating over a hundred negative ideas and reasons for why Yokozawa was alone in Takano's apartment at this late time.

"Y-Yokozawa-san, it's a surprise to see you here," Onodera's voice stuttered out first. "I was at the drinking party Kirishima-san's department hosted and didn't see you or Takano..."

_...so, I wondered if the two of you were together..._

That implied thought was so obviously in the air between them that Yokozawa was tempted to stir Onodera's vivid imagination up a bit, but didn't. After all, he had no reason to now that he had a different perspective of things, and Onodera's imagination didn't need any more stimulants to go on overdrive.

Besides, poking fun at Onodera just wasn't enjoyable anymore as he had nothing to gain from it.

"Yeah, we had plans to drink beforehand so we missed out on the party," he confirmed with a slow nod. He saw the highly suspicious look in Onodera's eyes intensified and he tsked. "Onodera," he snapped.

"Ye-yes," Onodera said, straightening his back at his name being called out in such a stern voice.

"Masamune is a good friend of mine."

"...I know."

"He and I treasure each other."

"I understand this," Onodera said in an annoyed voice that was borderline on jealousy.

"I wouldn't hesitate to save him from a burning fire."

"I...I..."

"That's the difference between you and I, but that's what Masamune loves and dislike about you. You hesitate too much, yet, you go all out when you make up your mind."

"I can't help that I was born this way!"

"Sure you can," Yokozawa said with a chuckle. "Regardless, as Masamune's friend, do me a favor and treasure Masamune."

"It's not as easy as you say it is," Onodera retorted. "Takano isn't the easiest person to get along with and besides, I-I'm never going to fall in love again."

"Say what you want," Yokozawa said, chuckling once more at Onodera's words that belied his true feelings so plainly on his face. "Almost two years ago, you admitted that you love him to me. Are you saying you don't now?"

Onodera kept silent, his pale face flushed red, and his hands were clenched in tight fists now. Yokozawa couldn't stop himself from wondering, _if it was this frustrating dealing with Onodera as an outsider, how did Takano dealt with him as a lover_?

"Do you honestly believe the words you're spewing to me? Just look in a mirror and you'll see that you're not fooling anyone," he said as sharp as he could after Onodera's unbending silence filled the gap between them.

"I'm not trying to fool anyone, especially not _you_, Yokozawa-san!"

"Oi!" he barked. "The fact of the matter is, you were hurt when you thought that Masamune and I were alone in his apartment. Your mind immediately thought that we were having sex, or something to that effect."

"No, y-you're wrong."

"Well, it doesn't mean much to me if you're too stubborn to admit your real feelings, but try to not hinder my friend too much, will you? Not even the strongest man goes through life without insecurities. No one is invincible; no one is without weaknesses."

"Takano is never insecure, and he's always pushing me and ordering me around like a slave."

"You're a damned fool, Onodera," Yokozawa finally said, shaking his head in disappointment before he started walking toward the elevator.

What had he expected when he talked to Onodera, anyway? It was like talking to a wall surrounded by foot-long nails when it came to Onodera admitting his true feelings toward Takano. Onodera wasn't as honest as he was over a year ago—and Yokozawa didn't know why this fact disappointed him.

Perhaps every part of him was finally, and truly, rooting for Takano and Onodera's relationship to work out for the best?

"What do you mean by that?" Onodera asked, his voice flushed with anger as he followed close behind Yokozawa.

"That's simply Masamune's way of trying to get your attention to focus on him," Yokozawa replied. At the elevator door, he pushed the down arrow and the door immediately opened. A female resident walked out before he stepped inside and turned around to face Onodera.

"What do you mean by—"

"Really, do you think Masamune would bother someone he didn't give a damn about to the point where he's constantly trying to get their attention, even negative attention? Think about it."

"I still don't understa—"

"That's simply his way of showing his love to you, idiot."

The elevator door closed with a loud _ding_, but Yokozawa sincerely hoped that a door in Onodera's enclosed heart opened at his words, though he had many doubts since this was Onodera they were talking about. That guy was as dense as they come. Takano had a long way to go, judging by Onodera's unique ability to misinterpret Takano's actions to fit his mood and with his everlasting suspicions of Yokozawa's relationship with Takano.

To put it simply, Takano's situation seemed to make Yokozawa's own circumstances seem like kiddy stuff, and damn if Yokozawa wasn't grateful for that blessing.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Kirishima was waiting outside with his arms braced over his chest the moment Yokozawa stepped out of the apartment complex. His face was grim against the faint lighting available in the night, and he seemed pissed off judging from his stance. Yokozawa was reminded of a lion ready for a fight, especially with how fierce Kirishima's eyes were.

It took considerable willpower to not turn tail and go back to Takano's apartment, but he resisted the urge and walked to where Kirishima stood.

"How was the date with Takano?" Kirishima asked with a bite to his voice. He settled his arms back to his sides.

Irritated at his tone, Yokozawa spat, "Perfect. Couldn't have gone better."

"You had fun with him, eh?"

"What do you think?" Yokozawa turned to walk to where Kirishima parked his car. "Is Hiyori with your parents?"

"She's staying over for _O-bon_. They're going to visit some relatives of mine outside the city."

Yokozawa bit his lower lips, unsure of why he was so irritated with Kirishima. Kirishima did nothing wrong, said nothing wrong, but it seemed as if they were both itching for a fight, and why was _he _acting like a brat? Especially after the talk with Takano; after his confrontation with Onodera? Hadn't he learned anything, or was he just...wanting to act spoiled with Kirishima?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts that made no sense to him—perhaps it was the alcohol going to his head—he waited for Kirishima to unlock the car before he entered.

Putting their seatbelts on, Kirishima started the car and drove off. Neither said anything during the ride, the tension between them so thick, it was almost suffocating within the confines of the limited space in the car.

"Yokozawa," Kirishima finally said, breaking the silence when they reached Kirishima's place. He stopped the car, parked and took out the key in what seemed liked eternity. Yokozawa swallowed hard. The moment of truth was about to arrive.

He turned to face Kirishima. "Yes?"

Kirishima's lips brushed against his for the first time in two weeks, and Kirishima sighed. "I don't think I could go another day, much less, week without touching you. It's just not possible."

Yokozawa felt his cheeks blushed at Kirishima's words, the feelings of joy fluttering in his stomach. He was glad that Kirishima wasn't as angry with him anymore, though he realized that Kirishima had made the first move...again.

His joy quickly turned to self-disgust and disappointed in himself, especially when he had made a resolve to try to change, even a little bit. Where had his earlier resolve go?

Dammit.

Frustrated with himself, he unbuckled his seatbelt and stormed out of the car and into Kirishima's place.

"Yokozawa!"

Usually he'd wait for Kirishima to unlock the door when they came home together, but this time, he took liberty of the key Kirishima gave him and used it.

Walking inside the place he now considered his home, he took off his shoes and walked to his room, glad that Kirishima had been interrupted by a call from what seems to be his parents about Hiyori. Within the safety of his room, he took of his grey suit jacket and threw the tie around his neck onto the floor.

In the far mirror hanging on the wall opposite of the door, he saw that he looked like a wild mess come to life. His hair was uncombed and wild, his shirt was wrinkled and his face seemed tired from work and from drinking with Takano. Ever since Kirishima stopped coming home, he hadn't put much effort into caring for his looks, allowing a distinct beard to shadow his jaw. He winced at his painful reflection. It was distressing to see how pathetic he looked.

Dammit, this was not the look one wore when one tried the art of..._seduction_.

Feeling his mood getting even more depressed, he started to wonder, _what did Kirishima see in him_? That man could get any woman _or _man he wanted with his handsome looks alone—so why did Kirishima chose _him_? A big, gruff-looking bear with a plain face and a personality that most people who knew him would probably say could use more sunshine and rainbows?

What was so loveable about him that a man like Kirishima would stick around for?

Grabbing a towel from his dresser out of frustration from being unable to answer his own questions, he walked out of the room and went straight to the bathroom.

"Hey, Yokozawa," Kirishima said from the living room. "I want to talk," he started but was quickly interrupted over the phone.

Yokozawa ignored Kirishima's request and locked the bathroom door behind him. The remaining clothes on him were quickly stripped and he found the shaving cream aerosol and his razor off to the side of the sink and grabbed them. Pressing some cream into his hand, he started the process of quickly shaving his beard, all the while his ears strained to hear Kirishima's conversation over the phone.

"Yes, mother, Hiyo isn't allergic to seawater—I know this because we've gone to the sea several times before. You should know this by now. No, I can't make it tomorrow, but I will on Sunday for the last day of the _O-bon _festival. Yes, yes...have fun—ah! Remember to buy sunscreen that's at least SPF35. Why? Because I don't want to have to deal with Hiyo having sunburns when I come over on Sunday. Her skin tans easily. Don't forget to buy an extra toothbrush—Hiyo texted me and said she forgot to bring hers from home. Is that all for now? Yes, good night."

Yokozawa heard Kirishima hung up the moment he was finished shaving. He walked to the shower stall and turned the water on before he stepped in. The cool water felt good against his heated skin, and calmed him down a bit.

"Yokozawa."

Kirishima's voice from behind the door was soft, barely audible if Yokozawa hadn't been straining his ears like a bat. He turned down the water volume in order to better hear what Kirishima had to say.

"I don't want it to be like this anymore," Kirishima continued. "I was in the wrong for pushing my ideals on you—forcing you to change yourself for my sake. I don't want that; I don't want you to be anyone other than yourself."

In an act of defiance to his usual self, Yokozawa kept his silence, choosing to hear Kirishima out and try to understand where he was coming from. Before, when they had argued, he had lashed out in anger over Kirishima's words that had cut his pride in half when he thought that Kirishima had been disappointed in him; with their sex life. But now, it was different. The result from this conversation _had _to be different than the one from two weeks ago, or else, nothing would change, and nothing would be solve.

Besides, he found that he wasn't angry anymore at Kirishima, or rather, he had not been angry at Kirishima to begin with. His anger had mostly stemmed from the pathetic and pitiful side of _himself_, like from earlier before in his room when he saw his messy reflection on the mirror and had a bout of self-pity.

He knew that he was weak, and he had self-confidence issues when it came to Kirishima's opinions of him. But now, his mind felt surprisingly clear, and receptive to Kirishima's words. This allowed him to see that Kirishima wasn't disappointed in him—at all. That had just been his bruised pride lashing out in anger to cover the hurt he had felt two weeks ago.

"I realized my mistake early-on after our argument, but I didn't want to admit to myself that I had become a hypocrite—after all, I told you that I didn't want you to change when we first began our relationship. You're probably angry at me, and I don't blame you." Kirishima stopped talking, and the silence echoed slowly for the both of them, like eternity.

_I'm not angry at you, and I don't blame you for anything,_ Yokozawa thought. This argument had done more damage than he predicted; had caused the two of the to have more self-doubt than expected. The two of them were stronger than this—he knew this to be a fact. They had to overcome this pitiful bump in their relationship _tonight_, and the sooner, the better.

"I was simply sulking, Yokozawa...because I wanted...everything..."

His face turned to the door. Over on the other side was Kirishima. What kind of look was on Kirishima's face now? What was he feeling right now? Yokozawa wanted to see...he wanted to touch...

"..._Kirishima_..."

"...Yokozawa..."

That simple, heartfelt plead of his name said the same time he whispered Kirishima's touched a part of Yokozawa that had never been touched before; a part of him that he never knew existed. It shocked him, sent electricity down his spine at the powerful jolt he felt. The overwhelming emotions that overcame him almost knocked him down to his knees. It felt as if their souls had finally connected; had finally erased the invincible barrier that had overshadowed their relationship for what seemed like forever.

If he had not braced his hands against the tile walls of the shower stall beforehand, he would have caused himself a serious injury at his weakened legs giving out on him. But, an injury was the last thing on his mind.

His thoughts were focused on bigger things—no, more _important_ things.

He finally saw it now, the depiction of a future that he'd inwardly resisted after all of this time. A future of him and Kirishima together. That part of him that had opened from Kirishima's quiet plead allowed him to take in the pure joy of knowing that only the man known as Kirishima Zen will ever have the key to this part of him for the rest of his life.

No one else would ever come close to filling the entire space that was engraved by Kirishima's existence. Ever.

By being afraid to allow himself to open up completely to Kirishima, he resisted all of the love Kirishima threw at him and tossed away the happiness that was so plainly in front of him. But no more.

He was ready to accept everything now and take responsibility for his love life.


End file.
